Comfort
by Edgar Allan Poe's Powned Poser
Summary: Ichika comforts Charlotte one night, and after one thing led to another they consummated their love. Will these two IS pilots be able to maintain a relationship, on top of daily life? Ichika X Charlotte Smut and Fluff!
1. Comfort

**Do people still read Infinite Stratos fanfiction? I hope so, because I'm currently writing one! Please leave me a review if you enjoyed, as this small story will be full of lemons and fluff. Enjoy! (:**

/

Ichika sat in his small apartment, utterly bored. It was only his first week in the medium sized modern home, and he had already ran out of things to do.

_A few weeks ago his sister Chifuyu began to voice her complaints of having a now graduated highschool student living with her, and how it made her reputation as an instructor look 'tainted'. And even though they were related, she persisted in politely kicking him out._

_This place was his final choice. It was a one bedroom and one bath apartment, with a good sized kitchen and living room, which were both infused for entertainment purposes. The building that housed his apartment was also prime location, as it was close by many restaurants, parks, and shops._

_In the past year, there have been six verified cases of boys being able to fly IS machines, and the Infinite Stratos Academy employed Ichika to teach and train the boys in the sport of Infinite Stratos, which he instantly agreed to in order to pay for his apartment._

_The girls all went their separate ways as well. Laura left to be a military instructor in Germany, Cecilia went to a cooking college in England, Shinonono is now a kendo instructor in a personal Dojo, Lingyin for some odd reason began traveling the world, and much to Ichika's dismay; Charlotte went back to France._

So yes, now he sat here, on a Friday night; bored and longing for the company of a certain french girl. And then his phone began vibrating on the table...

'Bbbbbbbrrrrrrrr' The phone vibrated on the wooden table 'Bbbbbbbbrrrrrrr'.

Ichika walked over to his cellphone and looked down at the black device. A picture of Charlotte blushing in her classic cat pajamas appeared, and Ichika immediately picked the item up.

"Hello?" He answered while smiling.

"I-I-Ichika-kun?" She answered. Ichika could hear her lightly sobbing.

"Charlotte? Are you okay?" He frantically questioned.

"N-N-No. I need you to pick me up please..." She sniffed before continuing "My dad and I had a fight and he kicked me out of the family..."

"Okay Charlotte,where are you?" He picked up his car keys before walking out the door.

"In front of the bakery on ninth street...hurry please..." She sadly said.

He exited the apartment.

/

"T-Thank y-y-you Ichika..." Charlotte said as she entered the vehicle. She clutched her suitcase and her makeup was smeared from tears.

"Charlotte. What happened, why are you In Japan?" He inquired as he drove off.

"M-My father wanted me to tag along and demonstrate our new Generation Three IS to some buyers here, but after I demonstrated the new suit to them, they declined the offer..." She sniffed before continuing "After the meeting my father yelled at me and...disowned me..."

"Why the hell would he do that over some stupid meeting?" Ichika inquired, slamming his hands on the steering wheel.

"Because it was an extremely important company. He said that I 'ruined his business'..." Her eyes looked down, full of depression and shame.

"Don't worry Charlotte okay? You'll be okay..." He smiled towards her and took her soft hand into his and squeezed it in an attempt to comfort sad girl.

"Thank you Ichika-Kun..." She smiled to as the tears slowly faded. "So...where do you live?" Charlotte questioned, trying to change the topic into a more upbeat one.

"In an apartment near that maid cafe you and Laura worked at, remember?" Ichika stopped at a red light and smiled at the memory.

"Of course I remember! Is your apartment nice?" She noticed their hands were still interlocked, but did nothing to stop this simple connection to her crush.

"Eh, I like it. Have you eaten yet?"

"No..." She answered as her stomach growled at the mention of the word 'food'. The french girl blushed and looked away.

Ichika laughed as he parked his car in the apartment's parking lot. "Don't worry, I'll just cook you a quick something..."

"Ichika-Kun! You're so thoughtful!" She cutely said as she exited the vehicle. The petite blonde followed her crush as they entered the building's lobby, and then made their way to the elevator. Ichika pressed the fourteen and the doors closed.

"You're on the very top?" She asked.

"Mhm, it was actually the only apartment left..." He said, shifting her suitcase in his hand.

"I can't wait to see it..."Charlotte smiled, making Ichika slightly blush. She took notice to this, and inwardly frowned.

_"I embarrassed him...great..." She thought, mentally slapping herself._

The rest of the ride was filled with an awkward silence as the elevator slowly made it's way up the many stories, until finally it stopped and opened to a hallway.

"Follow me please..." He politely said as he proceeded out of the elevator.

/

Charlotte plumped herself down onto his couch and looked around the room she currently resided in. The young girl was now wearing her white kitty pajamas with the hood down.

"Here you go, it's just some chicken I cooked last night, but it should cease that appetite..." He smiled and ruffled her hair.

She giggled and swatted his hand away, while blushing she eagerly picked up the plate. "Thanks! I've always loved your meat!"

Silence filled the room again as both teens turned a deep shade of red, neither of them realized however that they were suffering from a chronic case of sexual tension, a condition that they would be cured of by the end of the night.

/

**Okay, that's it for now! I'll be updating this SOON, and If you want to see more just go ahead and follow and/or favorite! Hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter! (: **

**The smut and fluff will be in the next chapter and later chapters! This was just an intro basically! (:  
><strong>


	2. Being Walked In On

**Hello! People liked it, so I'm continuing! Enjoy! (:**

/

Loud, lust filled moans filled Ichika's small apartment. There Charlotte stood, bent over and clenching onto a wooden table for dear life as Ichika thrusted inside of her. Her blue nails clawed at the wood and left marks effortlessly.

"I-Ichika! I'm close..." She shouted, feeling the tightness in her stomach. This would be her third orgasm of the night, and Ichika couldn't help but feel a bit proud at hearing those words.

"Oh Ichika! I..." Charlotte moaned as she pushed against him "Love you..."

"I love you to Charlotte..." He smiled. Still pushing his hips, he leaned down and began passionality kissing her, letting their tongues mingle.

The lovers were so entranced in their fiasco, they didn't notice the door open. And what they also didn't notice was Cecilia, Laura, Shinonono, and Lingyin walk into the apartment.

But how did they get here?

/

There he sat, trying his hardest to control his urges. Currently Ichika was on the couch, however he also had a cute Charlotte cuddled up next to him, wearing a white cat suit that conveyed her cuteness very thoroughly.

"Mmmm Ichika...thanks for letting me stay here for a bit..." She said, smiling up at him.

"N-No problem..." He mumbled back as red burned across his cheeks.

Charlotte continued looking up at him, her plump lips beckoning to be kissed. Vanilla filled Ichika's nostrils because they were close, far to close. He took a shot in the dark and leaned down ever so slightly, and met his lips with hers.

Now it was her turn to blush, both at the kiss and the moan of pleasure she mumbled into Ichika's mouth after the initial contact. Ichika took this moan as a good sign, and continued his shy yet hungry kiss, and after forgetting that they both needed air, they separated quickly.

Charlotte panted in an effort to regain her breath lost to the kiss. "I-Ichika-kun..." She surprisingly said, tracing her lips as she still felt the kiss.

Ichika panting as well, blushed an even deeper shade of crimson. "S-S-S-S-Sorry! I just. You were close and...I..." He got up from the couch and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm going to shower!"

And with that, Charlotte was left alone contemplating what just happened, and after she heard the shower water turn on, she realized what she must do.

/

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Ichika banged his head against the bathroom wall.

He winced at the pain caused by the blunt force of the wall, however nothing could distract him from the sheer embarrassment he was currently feeling. He had most likely just jeopardized his friendship with Charlotte, and gave into his animal like wants.

"If I just apologize, maybe we can move on and forget..." He thought aloud, however a pair of soft arms quickly enveloped him.

"I don't want to move on nor forget Ichika-Kun. I liked the kiss, and I like you..." Charlotte whispered in his ear.

"C-Charlotte I can feel them..." He hinted about her breasts, but he noticed they were different this time. Softer in fact.

"I know Ichika. I'm naked..." She giggled, pressing her C-Breasts against his back.

"W-W-What? Why?!" He squealed.

"Well you've seen me, so I get to see you...right?" She purred in his ear, hoping that what she was doing would work. (She was new to the whole 'Seduce' thing).

He didn't respond, how could he? Her soft breasts were pushed against him, her fingers trailed his abs, and her warm breathe was constantly pushing against his neck. Ichika felt his member harden, and he hoped that Charlotte wouldn't notice.

"Someone's excited I see..." She purred in his ear, even though in all honesty she was inwardly nervous.

"Crap..." Ichika muttered to himself.

_"Okay he's aroused, that's a good thing...now we'll have to take it a step further..." She silently thought._

"Charlotte. Why are you in here?" He asked.

"Because I want you Ichika. And I know you want me, if you didn't you wouldn't have kissed me..." She confidently said.

Ichika's heartbeat significantly increased at her words and he realized it was now or never to confess.

"Yes Charlotte, you are correct. You could even say that I love you..." He mumbled.

"I love you to Ichika-Kun!" She squeezed him tighter and laughed with glee. She then moved her body to where she now sat on his lap.

"Charlotte, what are you?" Ichika began, however after her lips crashed onto his he found it difficult to talk.

Charlotte smiled against Ichika's lips as she felt his erection prod her thigh. Both teens were blushing as their tongues battled for dominance, a fight Charlotte was okay with losing. Much to Charlotte's dismay, they needed oxygen.

She panted and stared into his eyes, smiles prevalent on both their faces. Ichika's hand began to wander, and Charlotte gripped his scalp as she ran her fingers through his soft wet hair.

"Do you really want this Charlotte? It might hurt from what I've heard..." He brought his teeth and slightly nipped her neck, earning a soft moan from her mouth.

"Y-Yes Ichika...t-take me..." She whispered, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay..." He said.

Ichika slowly guided his member to her flower and slightly prodded against it. Charlotte moaned and her grip tightened just a bit. Ichika slowly entered her, quickly noticing her tightening grip and ragged breathes.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, stroking her long blonde hair.

"Mhm...Just give me a minute..." She whispered against his neck.

Realizing her slight discomfort, Ichika began rubbing her back in order to both soothe her, and work out any kinks or stress she may had gotten from her horrid father.

"Okay. Continue, but slower please..."

With those words, Ichika continued his entrance, however after moving in nearly an inch, he felt a barrier.

"Charlotte...I think I feel your hymen..." He said.

"Okay Ichika...take me._ I love you..._" She kissed him gingerly.

"_I love you to_...if it hurts, just pull my hair or something..." He smiled.

Charlotte nodded and smiled back.

/

The elevator ride was horrible. Not only was every girl silently brooding at each other, but each girl arrived at the false notion that they would be able to see Ichika alone.

"So how have you all been?" Laura quietly asked, trying her hardest to start a polite conversation.

"Good..." Shinonono answered.

"Fine..." Lingyin muttered.

"Wonderful..." Cecilia cynically said.

"Same..." The gray haired girl also said.

/

So that is how they got there.

"I-Ichika! I'm close..." She shouted, feeling the tightness in her stomach. This would be her third orgasm of the night, and Ichika couldn't help but feel a bit proud at hearing those words.

"Oh Ichika! I..." Charlotte moaned as she pushed against him "Love you..."

"I love you to Charlotte..." He smiled. Still pushing his hips, he leaned down and began passionality kissing her, letting their tongues mingle.

"What?!" Shinonono screamed.

"Ichika! Why?" Cecilia cried.

"You cheater!" Laura accused.

"You said you'd eat my Sweet and Sour pork!" Lingyin whispered.

"Oh god!" Ichika screamed, exiting Charlotte and covering her up.

"What are you doing here?!" Charlotte yelled as well, utterly surprised.

_**"Why is Ichika doing you?!"**_ Cecilia yelled back.

/

**See you guys next chapter! Lol :D**


End file.
